Finchel's Amazing Summer
by FinchelSmut
Summary: Finn and Rachel are enjoying their summer. Then Rachel drops a bomb on him.   Pointless Finchel smut/fluff.
1. I'm Ready

A/N: This is my first Fic! Smut warning! Love you guys! REVIEW!

There's also going to be two people writing the Fanfic. I'm Baylee, and I'll be the one publishing and editing, and writing the author's notes. But I'll be sure to tell you who's been writing. This one was written by me!

* * *

><p>"I'm ready." She took a deep breath as the words spilled out of her mouth. Finn was beneath her, hands resting on her butt, and eyes wide open.<p>

"W-What…?" He asked confusingly. Was she being serious? If so, he has a super awesome girlfriend! Well… She's already pretty awesome, the thought. His mind drifted off in a quick moment of silence that was in the room.

"I-I'm ready… F-For sex." She said. You could hear how nervous she was. They just had an intense make-out session, and she dropped a bomb on him.

"Are you sure Rachel? B-Because I'll wait for you… I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something that you're not ready for…" He didn't want to make it seem like he didn't want to, because he really did! He'd been taking so many cold showers lately that he was waiting for his mom to make him start paying the water bill"

"I'm sure… I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I think it's time for us to take a step forward in our relationship."

"I love you." He said, smiling and leaning up to her, kissing her softly. "Right now?"

"Not right now.. But sometime soon. I want this to be really special." She said softly.

"I agree babe. I'll figure something out." He said with his signature half smile.

* * *

><p>He was nervous. It's not every day that your super hot, amazing, talented girlfriend tells you that she's ready to have sex with you. Especially eight years earlier than expected.<p>

He drove to her house in his beat up old truck. She wanted to go swimming in her pool, and who was he to deny that?- Deny seeing Rachel Berry in a bikini? Hell no!

The moment he knocked on her door, and she let him in, and told him that her dads were on a business trip, he knew the real reason she invited him over.

But apparently she still wanted to go swimming. She was such a tease with her gold string bikini and tousled, thick brown, wavy hair. She was so gorgeous and beautiful, yet sexy and hot at the same time. He smiled at her. What did he do to deserve such an amazing girlfriend?

"Come on babe! The water's nice!" She said after jumping in, waiting for him to come inside the pool.

"I'm coming!" He laughed, and took off his shirt, and jumped in, being careful not to hit her. He stood up and looked down at her, smiling. The water that reached to her chest was to his stomach, and she smiled at him, slowly looking down at his body. It had changed a bit-(In a good way. A very good way) since the Rocky Horror incident. She couldn't help but reach out and touch his abs, slowly tracing her fingers around each area where the muscles in his skin met. He smirked down at her, laughing as she looked up at him.

"S-Sorry! I got distracted." She said with a wink. He winked back at her. She smiled.

He chuckled at her. "You're cute." He laughed and picked her up bridal style, letting her hold onto him as he carried her into the deeper end of the pool.

She blushed. First her cheeks then down. He smiled and kissed her gently, and she returned the kiss with more force, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and let her wrap her legs around his waist, supporting her up by resting his hands on her butt. (A usual placing for them.)

He smirked as he felt her lips part, practically begging his tongue for entrance. He obliged and kissed her with tongue, and dominance. She let out a small moan which was like music to Finn's ears.

He swears that he almost blew his load when she pulled away from him slowly and said "Maybe we should take this inside." He nodded, eyes wide open as he helped her hoist herself out of the pool, and he climbed up with her. She pulled him towards her and kissed him again with the same kind of kiss they just shared in the water. He once again picked her up and carried her wet body inside. He was so hard, it wasn't even funny. He had been working on his mailman problem, and he was doing better. But Rachel had an effect on him.

When they got into her room, he set her down and she looked at him with dark, lusty eyes. It was quiet. But no words needed to be spoken about what was about to happen.

He could see how nervous she was. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. He was nervous too. What if he hurt her?

She slowly started untying her gold bikini, and he just stared at her. He took a step closer to her, looking at her. "You're so, so beautiful." He said, slowly reaching his hands to her to cup her breasts with is large hands. It was perfect. It's like they fit together. She moaned. He smiled.

They were standing close together, but there was so much need, and want in both of their eyes, they couldn't part for much longer. They took each other in another heated his, and then his sweet little angel, cupped his hard on through his swim trunks. He almost died.

"Mailman. Mailman. Mailman." He mumbled softly. He had to explain to her earlier in the summer what that meant, and she smirked every time he said time, smiling at the effect she had on him.

He had to make a move fast, so he gently laid her down on the bed, then crawled on top of her.

"Lose the pants." She said. He almost lost it again. He took a deep breath, gulping, and sliding down his boxers.

"I'm ready Finn. I need you," She breathed out. She let out another small moan as he started trailing kisses down her neck, stopping at her breasts. He blew softly on the nipple, smirking as it stiffened, and she moaned again. He smirked and leaned in, giving it a small kiss, before leaning down and full on, sucking on it. She moaned again. Loudly. He almost came in his pants again. She was going to be the death of him. He slowly pulled away from her nipple, kissing it softly again, before giving the same, proper treatment to the other.

"Finnnnnn! Stop teasing!" He smirked as she said it. Begging wasn't going to help her in this case.

He had been doing a lot of research on this stuff ever since Rachel told him that she was ready. He was prepared, and ready to pleasure the love of his life.

He kissed a trail down her flat stomach, smiling as he reached her bikini bottoms. He slowly slid them down her long legs. He looked at her, and of course she was blushing.

"You're so beautiful… So amazing." He said.

She blushed again. Finn had never seen her like this. She was kind of worried of his reaction. But he made her feel even more amazing than he already did.

He slowly blew a puff of air against her exposed center, and she moaned again. Finn slowly leaned down and sucked on her thighs, leaving small purple mark. He smiled and looked up at her, after he slowly licked a wide stride up her slit. She moaned loudly. That was his cue to keep going. He slowly parted her folds with his thumbs and licking small circles around her clit. He heard her making loud noises, but was too involved in what he was doing to hear what she was saying.

She was pulling on his hair tightly, which was his way of realizing she was enjoying it. She slowly slid two fingers inside of her, and her moaning stopped, and he looked up at her, then she moaned again so he returned to sucking on her clit. She was writhing around him, and he could tell by the way her body was convulsing that she was about to come. So he stopped all movements and slid his fingers out of her as she whimpered.

"FINNNN. Why'd you stop?" He chuckled and ignored her, crawling back on top of her. He read somewhere that if you build them up closer and closer than by the end, they'll be screaming at the top of their lungs for you. And that sounded pretty nice to him.

He was holding himself above her, looking at her. "Are you sure you're ready?" She nodded, gulping again.

"Yes Finn. I'm positive." Then he nodded, smiling at her.

"It might hurt…" He said with a small frown. He really didn't want to hurt her.

"I know babe. I'll be fine." She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "I promise. You'll be amazing."

"I love you." He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you too." She smiled back at him.

He slowly reached to her side drawer, figuring that's where the condoms were, before she stopped him.

"No need. On the pill." He looked down at her, shocked. "Ever since we started getting closer, I realized that I didn't want anything to come between us in this moment." (Pun intended)

"I love you. So fucking much." He leaned down again and kissed her with passion, and that's when he realized that he wasn't going to be having sex with Rachel, he was going to be making love to her. And that's all he wanted.

"Finnnnn. Please." She whined. He was still so nervous. But he looked down at her, slowly sliding himself inside of her. He saw her face contort in pain, and he kept moving in, until he was fully buried inside of her. Then he stopped moving, as he looked down at her and saw a tear falling down her cheek.

"R-Rachel! Babe! W-We can stop if you want! J-Just please don't cry!" He said with so much worry in his voice. He couldn't stand seeing her cry. He felt like a piece of shit. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"N-No, I'm fine… D-Don't stop…" She said softly. He felt so bad. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He wiped her cheeks with his thumb and looked at her.

"K-Keep going…?" He asked her, still sounding very worried.

"Y-Yes. I'll be fine." He slowly slid out of her, then slid back in. She still looked like she was going through a lot of pain.

"R-Rach…" He buried his face in her neck. "S-So tight…" He sighed. He felt bad that he was enjoying it, even though his girlfriend was in so much pain. But then-

"Finn…" He looked at her. She wasn't saying that in pain. That was a moan. He sighed happily and started moving a bit faster. She moaned again. She was so tight, Finn knew he could lose it at any moment. So he reached down between their bodies and started rubbing her clit in tight circles.

She was mewling his name, and he knew that she was close too. He leaned down and whispered sexily in her ear. "Come for me baby. Come. I want to feel you come around me." Finn knew that dirty talk would let her loose. And it did. She clenched tightly around him, her walls quaking, and her entire body convulsing in pleasure. And the sounds… Oh, the sounds. Finn knew that her voice was one of his favorite things about her, but this took it to a whole different level. Seeing her fall apart in his arms was it for him and he finished off too, filling her with his cum. He took a deep breath and collapsed on top of her, still holding himself up, making sure not to crush her. She was the first one to break the silence.

"My dads won't be home for a week… You can spend the night if you'd like." She smiled at him as he took her into a cuddle, her head resting on his chest.

His mom already thought he was with Puck, so he smiled and nodded. "I'd love that, babe." He smiled at her.

"I love you." She smiled at him. "And that was amazing."

"I love you too. You're so amazing."

They both slowly drifted off to sleep, smiling.

This is going to be an amazing summer.


	2. More Than Anything

A/N: Sorry for all of the typo's in the last fic! :/ I hope this one is better. Make sure you review!

* * *

><p>It was 'Summer Art's Night' at WMHS.<p>

Rachel forced Finn to go, and even though he didn't want to, he was going to support her and go with her as she sang.

Even though he loved hearing her sing. Especially when it was about him.

As she belted out the last few notes of "My Man" Finn couldn't help but give her a standing ovation. Along with the rest of the crowd of parents. There weren't that many, but she deserved as much as she could get.

"Babe, that was absolutely amazing." He smiled at her.

"Really?" She smiled at him, taking his hand as she got off of the stage.

"Yes, really. Perfect." He smiled as she sat down with him at a near by table.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes they both got a little bored. They couldn't help it. It wasn't a very fun place to be.<p>

"Come with me, babe." Finn smirked at her. He had an idea.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" She asked. She didn't want to get caught. "We can just go back to your house, or mine like we normally do…" She had been letting loose for a while, and ever since her and Finn's first time she couldn't stop. But having sex with Finn in school- In the choir room- On the piano, was still something that got her worried. Sure, it was going to be totally hot, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to risk it.<p>

"It'll be fine babe. I promise. No one's here." He smiled at her, moving a couple strands of her hair behind her ears. "The door has a lock."

She smiled at him. She knew she couldn't resist him. Especially when he flashed her his cute little half smile and she could see his large dimples. "Fine…" She said in a scared like voice.

"You're amazing." He said as he walked over to the door, closing it and turning the lock as he swiftly walked back over to her.

She was laid out on the piano with her legs spread out a little, him standing between them. He smirked as she pulled off his shirt, and tugged down his jeans, along with his boxers down to the floor.

"You're wearing too many clothes." He smirked and chuckled at her as he unbuttoned each button of her blouse slowly. Once he got it off he tossed it onto the floor along with his clothes and he reached down to pull off her skirt. He looked at her, shocked, as he did.

"Y-You're not wearing underwear?" He gulped a bit. That was a short fucking skirt, and she had the nerve to not wear underwear. God, his girlfriend was a sex kitten- a sex kitten that would be the death of him.

"I was in a rush this morning and I-"

He couldn't help himself. Hearing her say that sent something off in his brain, so he leaned forward and crushed her lips with his. As they were kissing he felt her reach down and start rubbing up and down his length. He sighed happily, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"R-Rach… Babe, I-I love when you do that… B-But… I-It's not gonna last if you d-do that." She smirked at his words. Seeing him with his head thrown back like that was so hot, she needed him, now. So she withdrew her hand and looked at him as he looked back down at her.

"Fuck me. Please." She said in a low, sultry tone.

He almost came in his pants. She was hot. So he gladly listened to her and slid himself inside of her. She was so wet it wasn't even funny. They both moaned. He gripped her by the hips and starting thrusting into her with more force as he felt her meeting him, thrust for thrust.

She was screaming his name, even though she was trying to be quiet so they wouldn't be caught. But she couldn't help herself. This was the hottest thing she'd ever done.

Finn could feel her walls tightening around him, and he moaned softly. Was she coming already?

Rachel didn't know if it was the setting that set her off faster than normal, but she didn't care. She gripped onto Finn's shoulders and tightened her legs around him, screaming his name as he orgasm ripped through her entire body.

Finn was surprised to say the least. He hadn't even come yet, so he just kept moving, not letting her come down from her high. He thrust into her as hard as he could- Without hurting her. Then he reached down and started to thumb her clit in circles, as they both felt that they were about to fall off of the edge.

Rachel couldn't believe what was going on. Was he really about to make her orgasm twice?

She clawed into his back with her fingertips and screamed so loudly he knew his ears would be ringing for a while. (Not that he was complaining.)

Once again, the familiar feeling of her clenching around him and her walls fluttering hit, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He spilled into her as both of them moaned each other's names.

As they came down from their highs, he slowly pulled out of her and heard her whimper at the loss.

He put all of his clothes back on then handed her clothes to her. She smiled at him and put her clothes on, then hopped off of the piano.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled back at her. "I love you so much Rachel. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She smiled bigger at his words. "I love you too, Finn. More than anything."

He picked her up, laughing as he carried her out of WMHS, both wearing huge smiles.


	3. You're The Only One

A/N: Got a lot of feedback saying that the last chapter was super boring. :/ Sorry! Hope this one is better! :/

* * *

><p>He was scared. He was scared that Rachel was going to get bored of him. Well, not really of him, but of their sex life. His biggest fear in the world is to lose Rachel. He knew that Rachel's not the kind of girl that would break up with someone for a shitty sex life, but he knew that she wouldn't have the heart to tell him if she wasn't satisfied.<p>

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to make this more interesting… More complex… But how? He could ask Puck… But then again, Finn didn't want to be like Puck… He sighed again.

"Whatever." He groaned. He was going to ask Puck for advice. So he pulled out his phone, and sent him a text.

'Would it be possible for you to come over? Maybe we could work on football stuff?' Finn sighed once again as he pressed send. He knew he was about to regret this. Then his phone dinged.

'thats hella random dude. but sure. b there in a few.'

Finn groaned again. How the hell was he supposed to ask Puckerman for sex advice?

* * *

><p>When Finn heard the front door fly open he knew who it was. Only Puck would walk straight into his house without knocking. Finn stood up and gave Puck their signature fist bump and he looked at him.<p>

"Hey man… I wanted to talk to you about something… Because I didn't invite you here to work on football skills." Finn bit his lip a bit and sat back down.

"You didn't switch teams, right? Because I'm not into that stuff." Puck chuckled at his own comment.

"Dude, fuck off." Finn looked at him, trying to be serious. "I'm being for real about this. No joking around… I-… I-I might need…"- Finn stumbled before being interrupted.

"For God's sake Hudson, spit it out!" Puck spat at him.

"I need your help so that I can be more exciting in bed, for Rachel…" Finn regretted the words the moment they came out, just like he knew he would.

Puck laughed in his face. "You're being serious? Dude, you're such a pansy ass."

"Fuck you!" Finn spat at him.

"I'm just being honest. I can't believe you actually said that." Puck chuckled again.

Finn gave him an evil eye and looked at him. "Dude, can you please not be a douche for once? I'm being serious. Make fun of me all you want, I just need some advice." Finn said maturely.

Puck looked at him. "Well… Do you talk dirty at all?"

Finn looked back at him. "What? Talk dirty… Like how?"

Puck smirked and looked at him. "You have a lot of learning to do my friend."

* * *

><p>Rachel looked down at her phone lying on her desk, beside her. Finn hadn't called or texted her all day. She was beginning to get worried. I mean, sure she could text him… But it seems like that's the guy's job… Right?<p>

She sighed and picked up her phone and began to dial Finn's number. It rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"Hello?" He said in an unfamiliar tone. He was trying to do what Puck told him, but without being a dick.

"Hey… Finn?" She asked. She was totally confused as to why he was acting like this.

"What's up, babe?" He asked in a lower tone than normal.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you hav-" He cut her off.

"You should come over." He said out of the random. "Or I could go over there."

"Okay… I think we need to talk, because I'm really confused right now… Be there soon, babe." She told him.

"Love you." He couldn't help it. He and Rachel always said that after each call.

"Love you too." She smiled and hung up, then got ready to go to Finn's.

* * *

><p>After Puck left and Finn talked to Rachel, he figured out his plan. He was extremely nervous, but he was going to do this. He wasn't going to be exactly like Puck, but he knew he needed to man up a bit. He told Rachel that she could just come inside, because no one was home. So she did, and he was standing at the front door, waiting for her.<p>

The moment she walked in, no words were spoken. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him, then slammed the door shut and forced her against it. As normal, his lips went to hers and his hands went to her butt as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her up.

Rachel didn't know what had gotten into him, but she liked it. She could already feel wetness pool in between her legs.

Finn leaned into her and cupped her breasts in his hands, then smirked as she moaned. He pressed harder against her and she moaned louder as she felt his erection pressing against her thigh.

He reached down and slid her panties down her legs and then slid his fingers up and down her slit. "This wet already baby? We haven't even done anything yet." He smirked once again as she let out a strangled whimper. "You're so wet... I guarantee I'm the only person that can do this to you." She nodded. "Say it Rachel. Say it." He demanded as he slid a finger inside of her.

"You're the only one." She moaned out, gripping onto his shoulders and rocking against his hand gently.

He smiled and rewarded her with another finger, which he plunged deep inside of her. She screamed. "I'm the only guy that can make you like this. The only guy that can make you this wet, or come so hard you can't feel your legs. I'm the only one Rachel. Say it." He demanded once again.

"You're the only one that can make me feel like this…" She practically screamed out. She was so close to the edge, and so, so ready to fall.

"Again." He said.

"T-The only one." She panted as she rocked harder against his hand. He rewarded her by starting to thumb her clit- Which he knew she loved. He knew she was about to come so he slowly withdrew his fingers from her and stopped all movements on her body as Puck told him to do. She whimpered and her eyes flew open.

"Finn…" She frowned. She liked the aggressive Finn. But not the teasing Finn.

"Don't Finn me. Come on, let's go." He said sharply as he pulled her into his room. He pointed to the bed and she sat down, looking up at him as he pulled off her shirt, bra, and skirt. Then she stood up and helped him with his clothing too. He smirked down at her as she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lap. She frowned again as he rolled her off of him and stood up at the foot of the bed.

"Don't even think about it Rachel. We're not doing anything until I get to feast on that tight little cunt of yours." He said smirking at her as she spread her legs a bit. Did he really just say that? She wondered. He was making her so hot.

He settled his head between her legs and leaned down to kiss the outside of her slit. She moaned. He smiled and parted her lips with his thumbs and licked all around her clit, but avoided direct contact.

"Stop teasing!" She whimpered.

He smirked and brought his lips around her clit, and sucked. She screamed. Loud. He smiled and released her nub from his mouth and thumbed it as he added slowly stuck his tongue inside of her.

He could hear her mewling and screaming and slowly pulled away from her, still thumbing her clit, and replacing his tongue with his fingers.

"You like that baby?" He said in a low tone again.

"Yes!" She screamed out to him.

"Tell me baby. What do you like?" He asked her.

"I-I like when you fuck me with your fingers… And tongue… I-I'm so close!" She screamed out again, and he smiled, going back down to suck on her clit, nibbling on it slightly.

"Come on baby. Come for me. Rachel. I want you to come with my fingers inside of you." He mumbled against her center.

The vibrations sent her off, and she felt like she was flying. She screamed his name and ran her fingers through his hair, as he finished licking her up. He smiled and pulled away from her as she came down from her high, and she smiled at him.

"Let me repay the favor now." She smirked at him as she crawled towards him. All he did was stand up, and pull away from her.

"Uh-uh. Hands and knees." He said. He wasn't going to let her get away with taking the aggressive spot from him.

She just looked at him. Was he being serious? Something about that position felt so degrading. She didn't want to try it. "Finn..." She said again, softly.

"Rachel. Hands and knees. Now." He said meanly.

She sighed and got on her hands and knees slowly. She didn't want this… But something about it felt so exciting and made her want to try it. She knew that even aggressive Finn wouldn't make her do something that he knew she wouldn't like.

He stared at her, smiling. She looked so hot. On her hands and knees, on his bed, ready for him to be inside of her. He smirked and got onto his knees on the area of the bed behind her and ran his index finger down her slit again.

"You're so ready for me. Aren't you?" He said in his sultry tone.

"Yes." She husked out. It was true. She was ready for him. She wanted him inside of her so badly.

He smirked and teased her opening with his head, looking at her for her reaction. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Babe… Don't tease." She whimpered to him.

So he obliged and plunged himself deep inside of her in one swift motion. He threw his head back also, grunting at how wet, and tight she was.

This was amazing. She thought. Why hadn't they tried this before? She was screaming so loud it could break glass, and his cock was hitting places inside of her that she'd never felt before.

He was already so close, and he could tell by the way that she was pushing back against him for more that she was too. He held her by the hips and pushed in and out of her quickly. He was being rough, but he could tell that she liked it.

She loved the sound of their bodies slamming together. His moans and grunts filled the air, as did her screams, and pleas for more. She was on the brink of an orgasm, and he would be happy to give that to her.

Then he brushed that special spot inside of her, and she froze a bit at first, then angled herself up so that he would hit it again. He did. She screamed again.

"YES! Baby! Right there!" She moaned out as he hit her spot again. She was about to come. And he was holding back as much as he could.

He hit the spot again. She came. She screamed out his name, with pleasure as she tightened around him and he slid in and out of her. Her orgasm triggered off his own, and he held onto her tightly as he filled her with his own cum, and they both breathed heavily, trying to come down from their orgasmic highs. He smiled and pulled out of her slowly, then cuddled against her, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I love you." She said, breathily, breaking the silence.

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

She laid her head against his chest as they kissed and cuddled together. They both knew that no matter where they were, the best place to be was in each other's arms. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. He loved her more than anything. And he definitely owed Puck a beer.


	4. I'll Never Let You Go

A/N: The reviews are amazing! They keep me writing! No smut warning for this chapter, just fluff! Hope you don't mind. REVIEW! :D

* * *

><p>"What if they don't like me? What if they hate me? Finn! What if they think I'm crazy or too self absorbed?" She asked worriedly into the speaker of her phone as she paced around her room in circles.<p>

"Rach, you've met Burt, my mom, and obviously Kurt before. They love you. You know that! Just a few more people shouldn't make a difference." He said for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"I know… But since the whole… Situation. What if it's not the same? What if they think I'm some evil little teenage girl? What if they think I'm ugly and you could do better?-" She asked again as she looked down at the ground. He cut her off again.

"Babe, when we weren't together, all that my mom would talk about was how much she missed you. I don't think you should worry about anything." He said, smiling. "Everyone loves you Rachel. Especially my family. They love you almost as much as I do. They all will! You're gorgeous, bubbly, and you're fun to be around. They're not going to hate you! I don't even think that's possible babe." He said to her. He really did mean it. His girlfriend was as perfect as they come.

She smiled and blushed a bit. He really did make her feel amazing. "Okay. I'll be there tomorrow. What should I wear?"

"It's just dinner… Wear something that you normally would. It's just going to be a fancy dinner. That's all." He said to her. "Don't worry babe, you'll be fine." He said reassuringly. Was it possible not to love Rachel? There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his entire family would be amazed by her. C'mon, it's Rachel. It's like she's perfect.

"Okay Finn. I love you." She smiled as she said the words. She knew she was overreacting. That's just what she does.

"I love you too babe." He smiled as he waited for her to hang up, then tossed his phone on the bed, smiling. He couldn't wait for Rachel to come to dinner with him and his family. He loved showing her off. He hadn't ever been so excited for a family dinner in his life.

* * *

><p>This was definitely not what she expected. Family? That was supposed to mean Carole, Burt, Kurt, and maybe a few other people. But this was Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents, and anything else that you could imagine.<p>

She was wearing a red sun dress, her hair was in an up-do, and Finn wouldn't stop telling her how beautiful she looked. Which she did look gorgeous. Hell, Rachel looks gorgeous when she rolls out of bed, he thought.

But still, she was scared. She'd never been in a room with this many of Finn's family members. She took a long, deep breath as the grip on his hand tightened. She smiled down at her and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear.

"They'll love you." He smiled at her and she nodded, smiling back at him.

"I love you." She smiled up at him. He looked very handsome. She loved the fact that he was hers.

"I love you too babe." He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her over to the table with them. He pulled out her chair for her and kissed her cheek again. She blushed and took her seat, smiling at him as he slid into the seat next to her, taking her hand as everyone around them spoke to one another.

Rachel smiled and started talking to Kurt from across the table. He was the only person there that she knew would talk to her. Kurt was one of her best friends. She was glad he was there to keep her company.

As everybody else made conversation at the Hudson family's dinner/get together, Finn turned his head to the side as his uncle spoke to him. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" His Uncle John asked.

Finn side smiled and stood up, clearing his throat before speaking. "Everyone, this is Rachel. She's my girlfriend, and she means everything to me." He chuckled a bit as he sat down, smiling as everyone gave a small wave to Rachel.

She blushed so red that she figured she looked like a tomato. Her boyfriend was so amazing to her.

She turned her head and faced Finn's mom, Carole. She and Carole were very close. She was like the mom that she never had. Carole's mom instinct automatically sensed the fear going on in Rachel's head.

"You look nervous honey. Calm down, it's just a family dinner." Carole said, laughing and smiling at her.

Rachel nodded and smiled at her, looking around at all of the people surrounding her as she turned her head back to Finn. He was an amazing boyfriend. She couldn't wait for him to meet her family too.

As everyone got their food, ate, spoke and made small talk, Rachel began to grow closer, and get to know every single person that the table. They weren't just her boyfriend's family members anymore, they were her future in-laws. She was so happy about how friendly everybody was to her. She couldn't wait for Finn to invite her to the next family get together.

Finn turned back to his Uncle as he leaned down and whispered in his ear. "She's a dime. Don't let her go." Finn smiled and nodded to the older man.

"I won't. I promise that." He said with a grin as he turned his head back to Rachel. She was talking to his grandma about Broadway, and New York. He smiled and nodded once again, mumbling to himself. "I won't ever let her go."

* * *

><p>Finn smiled as he dropped Rachel off at her house, kissing her gently as he spoke. "They loved you, Rachel. Just like I do." He mumbled against her lips as he walked her to the front door.<p>

"They were all very nice. I loved getting to know them." She smiled and pulled away from him slowly. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too Rachel." He smiled at her and she looked up him, as he took her hand into his.

"When are you going to meet my family?" She laughed and winked playfully at him.

"Whenever you want, princess." He chuckled down at her.

"Tomorrow night?" She giggled as she looked up at him.

"Seriously? Where at?" She asked her, smiling wide, wrapping one of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Just here, at my house." She smiled and cupped one of his cheeks in his palm. "My dads haven't ever met you before. I want to see what they think of my amazing, handsome boyfriend." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him, the moonlight illuminating his face. Their lips met and she smiled, kissing him passionately and looking into his eyes as he pulled away from her.

"Can't wait babe. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her, cradling her into a hug. "Thanks again for coming to dinner with my family. You're amazing." She blushed and smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

She pulled away gently and smiled at him, kissing him softly. "I love you. Goodnight Finn." She smiled.

"I love you too, Rachel. Forever." He smiled as she turned around and walked inside, as she blew him another kiss. He smiled and held up his hand, pretending to catch the kiss as he turned around, walking back to his truck, a huge grin spreading his face as his uncle's words replayed in his head. "She's a dime. Don't let her go." He started his truck and looked one last time at Rachel's house.

There was no way that he would ever let her go.

* * *

><p>It was 7am and the sunlight shot in through Finn's bedroom window. Jesus, it was early. Why was he awake again? Oh yeah, because he never slept.<p>

He couldn't get Rachel out of his head. He couldn't get Rachel's **family **out of his head. She had two dads. Not one, but two. That was a double threat. He was terrified.

But, Rachel was a really nice person… So most likely she was raised by nice people. Right?

He sighed. He needed to get some sleep. He had to put all things aside, and no matter how much he wanted to cancel, he knew he had to do it. For Rachel. His dime, his everything, his princess. There was no way that he was going to let her down. He had to do this. And he was going to have fun. No matter how intimidated he was.

It was a normal Friday night at the Berry household. They always had their Tofu dinner, where they sat down and made a big deal about family time. Afterwards they always played games and it was always the highlight of Rachel's day. She and her dads were very close. They all loved spending time with each other.

And every single time they had their 'Berry Family Fun Night', all Rachel could think of was how much she missed Finn, and wanted him to be there with her.

She always texted him during their family time and told him how everything was going and how much she wished he was there.

She was so excited that she could finally fulfill that fantasy. She couldn't wait for her boyfriend to finally be there with her. It felt like this summer was too good to be true.

It was now 7pm and Finn was dressed like his normal self. He was glad. The last time he had to meet a girl's parents they were Quinn's and she forced him to wear a suit. He was glad that he could be more carefree this time. It felt nice.

He had a long talk with his mom and that helped him calm down. He knew that the Berry's weren't going to be that hard on him. It was Rachel's dads. They couldn't be that mean. And not that he was being cocky, but he wasn't that bad of a guy. He knew Rachel wouldn't ever say bad things about him or tell her dads unpleasant things that happened during their time apart. And even though he was super nervous, Finn was also extremely excited to be invited to Rachel's house and to spend time with her and her family.

* * *

><p>Rachel was smiling bigger than she ever thought she had before as she heard the low grumbling sound of Finn's truck. She jumped off of the couch and swung the front door open as she ran outside to Finn. Even in his normal attire he still looked handsomer than ever.<p>

"Hey beautiful!" He said with a grin as he ran up to her and picked her up, giving her a hug and swinging her in the air, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Finn! I'm so excited!" She smiled and kissed him again as he set her back down on the concrete, taking her hand. "My dad's are excited too. They can't wait to meet you!" She smiled huge at him.

"I'm excited to meet them too!" He said grinning, opening the front door slowly and walking in after Rachel. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Dad, Daddy, this is Finn!" She smiled as she pushed him gently into the kitchen with her.

"Oh, so this is the boy Rachel doesn't stop talking about?" Hiram chuckled and held out his hand to shake Finn's. "Nice to meet you, Finn."

"Hi Mr. Berry, and Mr. Berry." Finn said nervously after he shook Hiram's hand.

"Please, call me Leroy." Rachel's other dad cooed from the other side of the kitchen.

"And call me Hiram." The other man laughed and smiled at him. "I've heard good things about you Finn. You seem like a very nice fellow. And you don't have to be nervous, we're not going to beat you." Hiram chuckled at his own joke.

Finn took a deep breath. "It's nice to meet both of you. I'm glad that you raised such an amazing daughter." He laughed and smiled down at Rachel's tiny figure.

"We're glad that you take such good care of her. She can be a handful sometimes." Leroy laughed and winked at Rachel playfully.

"Of course. She's my everything." Finn smiled as Rachel ran into the living room.

"I'm glad that you two finally proved that high school relationships really do mean something. Please, make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready soon." Hiram smiled and Finn nodded, smiling back as he walked into the living room, sitting down next to Rachel and wrapping his arms around her.

"Your dads are nice." Finn smiled at her.

"I told you that they'd love you." She smiled and kissed him gently. "And I plan on kicking your ass tonight in Monopoly." She laughed and winked at him. The night was already amazing.

Rachel was so happy that her dads loved Finn. Nothing in her mind doubted that they wouldn't. She was so thrilled that her three favorite people in the whole entire world got along great.

Right now she was tied up in Finn's arms, lying down on the couch, watching Funny Girl with her dads in their chairs next to them. Finn was lying down, with Rachel in front of him, also lying down, and his arms her wrapped around her tightly, and every once and a while he would place random kissed down her neck. He was so comforting. Nothing felt safer than being in Finn's arms. Nothing did.

* * *

><p>As Finn kissed Rachel goodnight and walked outside to his truck once again, he couldn't help but smile. He always was smiling when he left Rachel's house. She was amazing, and he loved getting to know her family. He hoped that he made a good first impression.<p>

The moment he crawled into the front seat of his truck, it struck him. Hiram and Leroy were going to be his future father in-laws. He knew without a doubt that Rachel was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He knew that she was the one for him. And he wouldn't ever let her go.

Finn couldn't wait for the next 'Berry Family Fun Night'. Friday nights were now his favorite. He loved spending time with her.

And he wouldn't- No, he couldn't, ever let her go. She was a dime. And he never would let her slip away from him again.

* * *

><p>AN: Review, review, review! I'd like to see what you guys think. I love writing this story, and I'm not completely sure how many chapters there are going to be, but until then, I'm just enjoying the writing. I know I sound like a broken record, but REVIEW!

Oh, and a slight change of plans. I'm now the only person behind this fanfic account. It's just me!


	5. You're My Firework

A/N: I had TERRIBLE Writer's Block for this chapter! :/ Hope it didn't effect my writing. Reviews are love, and I would love to see more of them! I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Hope you guys like it! It has to do with the 4th of July. Also, I'm going on vacation next week and won't be able to update. :/ Sorry guys! Hope this chapter holds you off. ;)

* * *

><p>The entire glee club was joined together at Finn and Kurt's house, celebrating Independence Day. Everybody was excited to see the Hudson-Hummel fireworks show. Rachel was more excited than everyone else. She loved seeing fireworks. The bright lights reminded her of New York City, and Times Square. It made her happy, and it made her dreams seem more surreal.<p>

When Rachel showed up to the party Finn couldn't help but stare at her. She looked absolutely breath taking. Everybody was dressed up nice for the party, but Rachel looked amazing. She was wearing a striped, blue and white dress, and red heels. Finn stared at her and she laughed, walking up to him.

"Hey babe!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips. Even in her heels she couldn't quite reach him. "Are you okay? You're being awfully quiet." She said, biting her lip.

"W-Wha- Yeah baby! I'm fine!" He smiled and looked down at her. "You look stunning. As always." He smiled and winked at her, kissing the top of her head.

He took her hand and led her out to the back yard, as she waved and smiled at her fellow glee club members. This was the first time she had seen anyone since school got out for summer, besides Finn and Kurt.

Finn smiled at her and kissed her gently, before letting go of her hand. "I've gotta go finish grilling the burgers and hot dogs, babe. I love you!" He said smiling as he hopped over to Puck, who was standing by the grill.

Rachel smiled and walked over to Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina who were all sitting together. She took a seat in the empty lawn chair next to Tina. "Guys! I missed you so much!" Rachel said out to no one in particular.

Mercedes laughed and stood up, looking at Rachel. "White girl, come here and give me a hug!" Rachel laughed as Mercedes spoke, then stood up and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe I haven't talked to you guys since the last glee meeting!" She sighed as she pulled away from the hug. "We need to talk more."

They all nodded, agreeing and Rachel smiled at Tina, turning her way. "How have you and Mike been?" Rachel smiled as Tina turned her head to her 'Other Asian' and smiled at him, looking at him similar to the way that Rachel always looks at Finn.

"He's amazing. We're still going strong." Tina smiled and looked at him as Mike blew her a kiss from across the yard.

"And what about Samcedes?" Rachel winked at Mercedes and laughed.

"Perfect. I've never felt like this for someone." She smiled at her beaux

Rachel smiled and nodded, feeling extremely happy for all of her friends. Then she felt a pang sting her. She wanted to go find Finn.

"I'm excited for the fireworks show!" Rachel smiled and stood up, walking over to Finn who was setting a large plate of hot dogs and hamburgers down on a serving table. Rachel grinned at him and ran up behind him, hugging him tightly. "I think that my extremely handsome boyfriend needs to take a break from serving people and spend time with his girlfriend." She laughed as he turned around and lifted her up.

"Come with me, babe!" He laughed as he ran inside, holding onto Rachel as he opened the sliding glass door and set her down on the counter. "I missed you, so much!" He smiled and placed kisses all over her neck.

"I-I missed you too." She breathed out as he started to run his large hands up and down her sides.

"You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress, even though I'd prefer it on the floor." He smirked as he cupped her breasts through her dress as she moaned softly.

"If everyone else wasn't here I would rip it off of you and take you into my room-" He smirked as she moaned again and he set his hands on her thighs, slowly massaging them.

"Finn…" She moaned out.

"You want something babe? Do you want me to-" He was cut off by a yell. A loud one.

"HOLY HELL!" The high pitched voice screamed. "I came here to get more Diet Pepsi and instead I see my step brother and my best friend having sex on the kitchen counter!"

"Kurt…" Finn groaned "We were just-" He was cut off once again.

"I saw what you were doing! Now get up and let me disinfect the damn kitchen!" Kurt screeched.

Rachel and Finn both groaned as he helped Rachel off of the counter and walked her into the living room.

"Sorry babe… You know Kurt…" Finn growled a bit.

"Baby, it's okay. We'll have alone time later. But this dress is kind of uncomfortable… Could I borrow something?" She smiled at him and bit her lip.

"Of course, Rach!" He smiled and led her into his room. "What do you need?"

"I don't really care… Just maybe shorts and a T-shirt?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know if anything will fit… But you can give it a try." He chuckled and handed her a WMHS shirt and a pair of his old basketball shorts.

Then she started stripping. Right in front of him. He thought he almost lost it. She never did anything like that.

Then he smiled at her as he saw her in his T-shirt. It was pretty big on her, but so, so hot. He almost lost it again.

"I feel like I shrunk or something." She giggled as she showed him how his clothes looked on her.

"Still gorgeous, baby." He chuckled as he picked her up once again and carried her outside.

* * *

><p>It had gotten dark by now and Finn couldn't wait for the fireworks to be up in the dark, summer sky. It always got him a little bit emotional. His dad was in the army and died there too. He always took this holiday seriously and always tried to make the best of it.<p>

As one of the fireworks shot up in the air, Rachel jumped. Finn smiled down at her and stood behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around him as they both looked up at the sky. Tina and Mike were in a similar stance and so were Mercedes and Sam, and Kurt and Blaine.

Another firework shot up to the sky and Rachel smiled, admiring the bright colors. "It's so pretty." She said, still in awe of the beauty of the summer night.

Everything about this night was perfect. Every single thing.

* * *

><p>As the very last fireworks fell from the sky, Finn smiled and looked down at his girlfriend. She was wiping her eyes and he looked at her, smiling.<p>

"Babe? You okay?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm perfect… It was just… It was an amazing holiday. It really was." She smiled as Finn spun her around slowly and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you." He said, still kissing her with more passion than the last.

"I love you too" She smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Get a room!" They heard Puck yell from across the yard. Finn flipped him off, but swung his hand down as soon as Rachel pulled away so she couldn't see.

"Everything about tonight was amazing. Especially seeing the fireworks." She smiled at him, looking at him with 'that' look.

"You're my firework." He chuckled out. That was a really cheesy line, but she knew that he meant it. She was a firework and he loved everything about her.

"Happy 4th of July baby." She said with a large grin on her face.

This was the best holiday that they've ever spent together.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Independence Day, my lovely readers and reviewers! :)


	6. I Wouldn't Want It Any Other Way

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter has a lot to do with the fact that Chord is leaving the show. :/ What are your thoughts about it? Oh well, just keep reviewing! :D

* * *

><p>Finn sighed as his phone rang again and he sent it straight to voicemail… Again. There was no way he would talk to her again. After she used him like that.<p>

She called him about 7 million times. She obviously didn't get the hint that he'd rather not talk to her.

He was with Rachel now. He didn't need to deal with Quinn drama again after he finally got what he wanted.

She called again and he checked his phone once again to make sure it wasn't Rachel or his mom. Nope. Just Quinn every damn time.

Then he checked again because he got a text. It was Quinn. He sighed louder then read the text slowly.

'**Finn i miss you. Sam is moving and i might never see him again. i miss being with you and i miss having your comfort around me. i miss us.'**

Finn groaned as he read the words. What the hell was she thinking? Did she not understand the fact that he broke up with her? And did she expect him to respond?-

His phone binged again. This time it was Rachel. Thank god.

'**Babe, do you want to hang out? Dad and Daddy are at work. ;-) '**

He smirked then gave out his signature side smile at her text. He loved how she always wrote everything out like it was an essay. He clicked the keyboard and replied to her.

'**B there in no time my love. Mom and burt are out of town. Kurts gone too. My house is free for the weekend. ;) '**

Then he grabbed his jacket and walked outside to his truck, leaving his phone behind, hearing it ring again as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew that Finn would show up at her house, and she couldn't wait to have some alone time with him again. She loved her boyfriend and loved being around him. It just made everything about her life seem even more perfect.<p>

She was sitting around in her PJ's on a typical summer morning. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had no makeup on. She didn't care, because Finn had seen her in this state many times, and he seemed to not even notice. That was another amazing thing about him. How he accepted her no matter what she looked like. Her boyfriend was absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the Berry household wearing an annoyed look. The same look that had been there since Quinn decided to stalk him over cell.<p>

"What's wrong baby?" Rachel asked as she got off of the couch, worriedly.

"It's nothing, just kind of annoyed with people today. N-Not you! Just… People." He said in a low tone, looking down at his feet.

"Wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener." She smiled at him, lifting up his chin and leading him over to the couch. They sat down next to each other and she took his hand.

"Quinn just keeps calling me over and over… It's getting on my nerves. I just left my phone at home so that I didn't have to deal with it." He grumbled. Just talking about her made him want to kick a chair.

"W-Why is she calling you…?" Rachel asked with a little bit of insecurity in her voice. Ever since Finn started dating Quinn again for the second time she'd been really hurt… Seeing them walk down the hallways together really made her feel like she had no reason to live. He was her everything… And she had him. But now he's hers… So I guess we know who won that battle.

"I don't even know… Something about Sam? She said she's lonely and misses me or something." He mumbled under his breath. "She's just being needy. I'm sick of her."

"Oh… I knew that Sam was moving because his dad got a job in another state… But he's with Mercedes I thought." Rachel looked at him confusingly as she moved around uncomfortably on the couch.

"She just needs an excuse to talk to me… Don't worry babe. I don't want anything to do with her." He said as he rested his hand on her leg. "I'm yours, forever."

"Forever?" She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Forever." He mumbled against her lips as he brought his hands to her back.

"I love you." She mumbled back and her hands held onto his neck.

"I love you too." He smiled as they spoke, and pulled her in closer to him.

And there they sat, for the next couple of hours, kissing and holding each other. They were each others forever and only each others.

* * *

><p>"Will you go shopping with me?" Rachel asked, wearing her huge smile that she knew Finn could not refuse to.<p>

"Shopping?" He grumbled. They just got done napping after their lunch together. "Babe, I'm so tired that I can't feel my head."

"Finn, that didn't even make sense. And I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll… Reward you if you go with me." She smiled and winked at him as a smirk spread across his face.

"Fine. But you better not be kidding about that reward thing!" He laughed as she pulled him off of the couch and they ran out to his truck.

He had absolutely no clue what was about to happen to him.

He opened the door for her as she crawled into the truck that was kind of hard for her to get inside of. It was much too tall for her height. But whenever she crawled into the seat Finn could always see up her skirt. This time was so exception. He grunted and prayed that she couldn't hear him.

She did. And she smiled. She loved teasing him and driving him crazy.

When he got onto his side and started the truck he looked over at her and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and reached over to him to grab his hand and she 'accidentally' ran her hand up his upper thigh as she took it. He closed his eyes for a split second and tried to focus on the road.

He had said this countless times. Rachel Berry would be the death of him.

* * *

><p>"All I have to do is go into a couple of stores. I won't be long at all. Just go look in a sports gear store of something." She smiled at him.<p>

"Are you sure?" He asked. She was hiding something from him.

"I'll be fine babe. I promise." She laughed as she skipped off to another store.

"Okay…" He nodded and walked into a sporting goods store and smiled at her as he watched her walk off and step into another store.

'_Did she just?-'_ He thought as he stopped in his tracks as he looked up at the sign above the store that she walked into. "Victoria's Secret…" He mumbled under this breath. _'What is she doing in there…?' _He sighed and stepped into his favorite store. Trying to take his mind off of Rachel, wearing a lacy black and pink piece of lingerie and…Fuck he had to stop. He had a hard on in the middle of the sports store.

Yeah, she was definitely trying to kill him.

* * *

><p>As Finn and Rachel got out of the mall and drove to his house, all Finn could think about was what Rachel had in that pink bag. So he decided to go head on and ask her as he took her hand in his.<p>

"What did you buy, babe?" He smiled smugly and looked at her.

"Just a few personal items. That's all." She smiled and looked back to him.

"Like.. What?" He smirked and focused back on the road. She had to tell him or else he would be bothered by it all day.

"I just bought a couple of panties, if you must know." She giggled and looked at him, squeezing on his hand.

"That's all?" He groaned a bit, trying to hide it by his normal voice. Just thinking of Rachel buying panties made him hard.

"Yeah, just that." She smiled and looked out her window.

'_Damn it. No kinky outfits…'_ he thought. He knew that she had to do something…

Rachel smiled and smirked to herself as Finn parked his truck in his driveway and helped her out an inside of the house.

He was right where she wanted him.

* * *

><p>As Finn walked into his room to get his phone he sighed. He was glad that he had no missed calls from his mom… But he had 23 from Quinn…<p>

What was this girls deal?

Oh well, the last call was form about 2 hours ago, so she finally gave up. Maybe she got the memo that he didn't care about her problems with Sam.

He turned his head and smiled as he saw Rachel in the kitchen. He didn't want to think about Quinn anymore. He had his gorgeous, amazing girlfriend with him. He wasn't going to waste anymore of their summer worrying about problems. It was just them.

He sat down on the couch and talked to Rachel who was in the other room about their plans for the rest of the day. He smiled as he looked at her.

This summer was just theirs. Only for them, and he never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>Rachel had a plan. It wasn't every day that Burt and Carole went out of town and Kurt was with Blaine all weekend. She was going to make this weekend last.<p>

She walked into the kitchen and took the sprayer piece off of the sink. Was she really about to do this?

"Ah! Water's cold!" She yelped as she sprayed from her shirt down to her shorts on 'accident'.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Finn ran into the kitchen and saw Rachel fully drenched from her top to her bottoms. He couldn't help but feel aroused. Come on, he was a teenage boy.

"Yeah… I-I just think that your sink is broken or something." She giggled a bit and smiled at him. "Want a hug?" She laughed and ran towards him.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, don't even think about it!" He yelped as he ran from her wet figure.

"Come on, Finny! I just want a hug!" She laughed and stopped, smiling at him. "Can I at least borrow some clothes?" She giggled and walked into his room.

"Of course, Rachy." He laughed and kissed the top of her head, then went out to the living room, laying down on the couch as he waited for her.

Her plan had gone perfectly so far. She couldn't wait for Finn's surprise.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is taking her so long?" He grumbled under his breath. It had been like 5 minutes. What was she doing?<p>

"Babe? Are you alright?" He yelled out to her.

"Yes Finn, just a minute!" She smiled as she teased her hair a bit, and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was down and messy, and she had on his football jersey. It hung down to about her knees and if she didn't say so herself, she looked pretty hot.

"Finn? Do you mind coming in here for a minute?" She said with a smirk.

"Uhh, sure babe." He said as he picked himself up off of the couch and walked into his room and opened the door.

He stopped as he looked at her. His mouth hung open for a bit and he had to recall his mailman problem for a minute. Was she really wearing that? Was she real? Was this a dream?

She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. He thought she was an angel or something. She was pulling his lips against hers with so much force he was afraid he would break her.

She pulled him onto his bed with her and he rolled them over so she was sitting on top. She pulled his shirt off, and then started to kiss down his neck. He was so hard for her, it wasn't even funny.

She sat up, and looked down at him as she pulled down his jeans and boxers along with each other.

Rachel looked down at his length and took it into her hands. She pumped up and down a few times before he looked down at her.

"R-Rach… If you keep doing that… We won't get to the… Good part." He smirked as she withdrew her hands from him and scooted closer to him.

"Close already for me, baby?" She smiled and looked at him.

"Of course." He mumbled out as he tried to take his football jersey off of her.

"Keep it on… I want to wear it while I ride you." She smiled in satisfaction as she saw his expression.

She held her body up and looked into his eyes as she slid herself down onto his shaft.

As their eyes met they both moaned and closed them, feeling their pleasure spread throughout their bodies. She started to slide her body up and down against him.

Finn thought he was about to die. Seeing her in his jersey, plus the hand job, plus her being on top in a new position, all together was a problem for him. He was already so close.

She was mewling his name, clenching herself around him and riding him so hard she thought she could break him.

She looked so beautiful, head thrown back and hands gripping onto his hips. She was so perfect.

"Finn…" She moaned as he gripped her hips with his hands and helped her with her thrusts, pushing into her harder and deeper, making sure to grind her clit against his body.

"Baby… I'm so close." She breathed out to him.

He almost thanked cheesus. He slid his hands up the jersey and cupped her breasts, as he raised his hips, grinding into her harder.

"Finn!" She screamed out into the dark room, bouncing up and down on his large body harder.

"You like that baby?" He grunted out to her, pulling her down on top of him harder.

"Y-Yes!" She screeched into the air.

"Come for me baby. Show me how much you like it. Come." He grunted out again, snapping his hips onto hers.

He needed to make her come for him. She always did, and this time couldn't be any exception.

Her orgasm ripped through her body as the strong feeling of warmth ran down her spine. She clenched around him and was practically milking him. It seemed like his name was being pulled from her throat with a raspy scream, and they both rode out her orgasm, which triggered his own.

He shot his cum deep into her body, moaning her name and gripping onto her body, taking a deep breath.

They stayed there for a minute, connected to each other and breathing heavily.

As he pulled out of her she whimpered a bit and he pulled her into his arms, her head rested in the crook of his neck. Their sweaty bodies felt like goo and neither of them felt like coming down from their orgasmic highs.

"I love you so much Rachel." He mumbled to her as he played with the material on his jersey- That she was wearing.

"I love you too baby." She smiled up to him. "It's going to be a nice weekend." She laughed and winked at him as she kissed him on the lips softly.

"You're so amazing." He chuckled and kissed her back.

"You told your dads that you're at Mercedes's house right?" He asked her, still wearing his goofy smile.

"Yes. We have the entire weekend to ourselves." She smiled out to him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiled and held onto her tiny body, kissing her on top of the head.

Finn smiled as she fell asleep first, holding onto him and snoring softly. He chuckled and laid his head on top of hers, cradling her and kissing the top of her head once again.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I can't wait to make you a Hudson one day. That day will be the best day of my life." He said to her with closed eyes. He drifted off to sleep, holding his future wife in his arms.

Maybe people think it's silly that he calls his girlfriend his future wife, but when you have the one, you just know. And Rachel was the one. His one. The only one that he could ever want. And he didn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p>AN: Review! :D

And I would also love to thank for wonderful friend Karly who helped me with the typo's. It was much appreciated. ;)


	7. An Amazing Summer

A/N: This is the very last chapter!

:(

I'll be writing a sequel that you guys should look out for. So excited! :D

Finchel is not over yet. Trust me. ;)

Hope this chapter is what you would want it to be.

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I love you all! :D

* * *

><p>Finn woke up to the familiar smell of pancakes. He stirred out of bed, and as tired as he was, his mind was blank. He had no clue what to think. He put back on his underwear just in case someone he didn't know was there. He didn't want to scare anyone by walking around naked.<p>

He peeked out of his door and looked into the living room. The coast was clear.

Finn was still half asleep. He had no clue what was going on.

So, he was pretty confused when he saw his super beautiful girlfriend in his kitchen making him pancakes.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Rachel giggled over to Finn. He was only wearing his boxer briefs as he stumbled over to her. She was wearing one of his old T-shirts. He was disappointed that she wasn't still wearing his jersey, but she still looked pretty hot. "I was wondering when you would wake up." She smiled at him.

How was she so chipper in the morning? It's like she's always in a good mood.

"Morning babe." Finn mumbled as he stepped into the kitchen, hugging Rachel from behind and wrapping his big arms around her waist, kissing all over her neck as the memories from last night flew back into his head.

Burt and his mom were on vacation and Kurt was with Blaine.

He was alone in his house with Rachel.

Alone.

SCORE.

"Those smell very, very good baby." Finn smiled as he pulled away from Rachel, giving her a gentle peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Finn!" She smiled at him, looking up at his messy hair. "Do you want to go get washed up for breakfast while I finish cooking?"

"Sure babe. Sounds good." He smiled at her and stepped out of the kitchen, walking into the bathroom and slid off his boxers.

He reached over and turned the nozzle of the shower onto his normal setting and stepped in, smirking and thinking about last nights events.

* * *

><p>When Rachel awoke in Finn's arms, she knew today would be an amazing day.<p>

She also knew that he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon so she decided to take off the jersey and slide on one of his shirts, and start her day.

Yes, it was going to be an amazing day.

* * *

><p>As Finn stepped out of the shower he stretched a bit and wiped his face with his towel, then wrapped it around his waist.<p>

He stepped up in front of the mirror and wiped the fog off the mirror with his hand.

He brushed his teeth and did all of his normal morning routine things and put on his clothes.

All he could think about was the delicious smell of Rachel's pancakes.

* * *

><p>Finn sat down at his kitchen table, sitting in the chair that faced Rachel. Something about seeing her cook aroused him.<p>

Especially when she dropped a spatula on the floor and bent right over in front of him to pick it up.

He would never forgive himself for the moan that escaped his lips.

Rachel smirked as she heard him, and then started to tease him a bit.

Every time she would lean over the counter she would shake her butt a little bit just for him.

She knew his eyes were glued to her, and she was loving every minute of it.

She set all of the finished pancakes on a plate, and turned off the stove as she finished the food.

As soon as she walked over to the other side of the counter, she felt Finn's hot breath on her neck. He put his hands on her hips and starting to thrust gently against her, grinding into her a bit so she could feel his erection through his pants.

"For me?" She smirked and grinded closer to him.

"Of course. You little tease." He grunted and lifted her up on the counter, pulling her close to him. "I've wanted to take you on the counter ever since the 4th of July party. This time we can't get caught."

She took a deep breath and moaned softly as he cupped her breasts through his own shirt that barely fit her tiny body. He teased her nipples, rubbing his thumbs against them and smiling as they hardened against his touch.

"Finnnnn. Please…" She didn't know what she was asking for. And he didn't know what it was either. But he was hell bent on giving her whatever it was.

"Please what, Rach?" He smirked and slid the shirt off of her, licking his lips as he found out she wasn't wearing panties.

"I-I need you." She breathed out, looking up at him.

He didn't reply, he just swept his fingers down to her core, sliding them up and down her slit, coating his fingers with her wetness.

"You're so wet already. We didn't do anything yet." He chuckled as she threw her head back, and his lips automatically attached to her neck.

He slid a finger inside of her, using his thumb to play around with her clit. She was already writhing for him.

"Babe… You know I love when you finger me, but I would really like more than your fingers right now." She moaned as he slid his finger out of her, sliding both of them into his mouth. He would never lose an opportunity to taste her. Never.

"Oh really?" He laughed and took off his boxers, gripping her hips and looking down at her.

"Y-Yes, yes, yes. I need you so bad." She closed her eyes and gripped onto the counter.

He took himself in his hands, slowly sliding the tip of himself to her core, teasing her clit, then teasing small circles around the entrance.

"Finnnnn. Please baby."

He chuckled once again and thrust into her sharply, holding onto her hips tightly. As soon as he got himself settled and gave her some time to accommodate his length, he started to pump in and out of her again.

"Finn. Baby, harder." She told him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He only obliged because he loves when she calls him baby.

He started to thrust into her harder and deeper, sending both of them closer to the edge each time.

She wanted to release so bad, and she was already right on the edge.

He kept hitting the special spot inside of her, and he kept brushing himself over it gently, like he was doing it on purpose.

After slamming into her a few more times he knew he was about to come. He thrust harder, hitting her g-spot each time.

She clenched around him each time, almost coming every time.

He leaned down and started to make tight circles around her clit with his thumb, and then sucked on her neck.

"Come on baby. Come for me." He said between thrusts, gritting his teeth a bit.

"I-I'm so close." She screamed out, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Then let yourself go." He mumbled, taking his hands into hers, thrusting a bit harder.

She concentrated on her orgasm, trying her hardest to fall apart, but it just wasn't working.

Finn pulled away from her neck and whispered into her ear, quietly and in a low tone. "I love you." He thrust into her again.

"Finn!" She screamed out, almost coming undone again. Almost. He groaned.

Hearing her scream his name, and clenching, and then unclenching around him sent him over the edge, as he spilled himself into her, looking her into her eyes.

Feeling him lengthen and throb inside of her, then let go, made her let go also.

He thrust into her many times, helping her ride out her orgasm, smiling at her the entire time.

She slumped against him, closing her eyes and smiling, looking up at him.

"Oh, and I love you too."

* * *

><p>Finn smiled over at Rachel as she sat with her hands in her lap, sitting patiently, waiting for her food. He decided to take her to dinner tonight. He loved going out with her and showing her off to the world. She was his, and he was hers. Forever.<p>

He didn't want to take her to breadstix. It was the only restaurant in Lima, but he had no problem with driving a couple minutes out of town for Rachel.

Breadstix was a place that a lot of 'couples' went. The ones that weren't very happy couples. Or the typical guy who just brought a girl there so they could hook up or something.

He wanted to take Rachel to somewhere that he knew she would actually like. And somewhere that showed her how much he cared about her, better than cheap Italian food.

"This place looks really nice." Rachel said in awe as she stepped out of Finn's truck, and took his hand, smoothing out her dress. "Really, really nice."

She was being really nice about it. It was a very nice restaurant. Maybe not like Sardi's or anything, but a lot better than breadstix. She was so excited that Finn was taking her out to dinner. She loved to spend time with him.

"I just wanted to take my girl somewhere nice." He said with a small chuckle, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thanks Finn. It looks very nice." She smiled as they stepped into the restaurant together, and the waiter at the front took them to a table.

They sat across from each other and played an innocent game of footsie the entire time, and they talked, and had long conversations about their memories, and the fun times. Including the one they were holding together at the exact moment.

"I love you, Rachel. So, so much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He told her, smiling at her and taking her hand.

"I love you too, Finn. I don't know what I would do without you." She held onto his hand tightly, smiling at him and trying to hold back the waterworks that were about to fall from her eyes.

He just made her so happy…

They enjoyed the rest of their night, laughing and eating, chatting and still playing footsie.

Nothing could ever come between the two. Especially at that exact moment.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were enjoying their last week of summer vacation out by the pool of her house. She didn't want their summer to be over. Even though she couldn't wait to spend time with him at school.<p>

She couldn't wait to walk down the hallway with her handsome boyfriend in hand, smiling at each other.

They might not have been the typical high school couple, but they worked. Rachel got bullied a lot, and Finn got picked on too. But they always had each other, and they wouldn't ever let the other get hurt.

This summer turned out a lot more amazing than either of them would've ever dreamed of. It was absolutely amazing.

"Are you excited for senior year?" She asked him, looking over at him in the lounge chair next to her.

"I'm really excited. A little nervous. But super excited." He said. And that was the truth. He was nervous about when the year was over and she was leaving for New York. He had no clue what he was going to do.

But graduation was still a while away. It might not be a year away anymore, but it's still a while. And he's pretty sure neither of them had any plans until then.

* * *

><p>AN: Something tells me that this chapter really sucked. Which I hate since it's the last one. :/

Sorry guys, I hope it doesn't suck.

Another big thanks to my "editor" Karly! She's amazing! :D  
>Don't forget to wait for the sequel "Time After Time" coming soon! :)<p> 


End file.
